The toxicity of cyanides is such that the compounds should not be allowed to contaminate air and water. Spilled cyanides are often the source of poisoning because they produce hydrogen cyanide in acidic conditions.
Therefore, there is a need for a composition of matter for taking up spilled cyanides at a relatively fast and safe rate and at a cost that is not prohibitively expensive.